


Jinx

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Jinx

Clint thought he was romantically jinxed.   
All his romantic relationships ended up being disasters.   
So he had vowed to remain single.  
His platonic relationships are better.  
Clint knew he was friends with most of his exes.  
That tended to happen when you date your colleagues.   
He was glad they were still his friends.   
He would always care about them.  
But Clint has sworn off romance.   
It always screwed up life for him.


End file.
